


The King And His Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Deliberate Bad Art, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sparkles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passionate moment between two pretty psycho boys! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King And His Boy

[](http://imgur.com/FkUINCt)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought Gangrel and Henry would make such a super hot couple, obviously they did it lots of times while Henry was working for the king! So I made this with my own two hands!~ The red blood is just decorative, but the scars and blood on Henry's sexy body aren't! Neither are Gangrel's, but since Henry's the pretty little uke Gangrel's obviously bitten him way more than Henry's bitten Gangrel! Henry's a bloodthirsty little thing but Gangrel is sooo psychotic!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The King And His Boy [Fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334689) by Anonymous 




End file.
